


In The Space Between

by jennfics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompts, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennfics/pseuds/jennfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tumblr prompts (1,000 words or less)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Queen Family Scheming or GetFelicityPregnant2k18

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
> For Katherine

Thea was tossing hanger after hanger of _frankly, provocative_ dresses over the changing room door as she spoke. “I can hear you sighing, Felicity. The door is to keep everyone from seeing you naked. It’s not sound proof.”

“I’m just not sure about this, Thea.” Felicity was standing in front of a full length mirror, wearing a non-descript black dress that covered her from collar to knee in tight jersey, long sleeves included. It wasn’t until she turned around that her entire back and a good amount (as Thea had so kindly pointed out) of side boob was revealed.

“Felicity.”

Thea had been her sister-in-law for almost two years now, and yet it still shocked her how alike she and Oliver were – that tone they had when saying her name was so unmistakably _Queen_.

“Two seconds ago you were all in, and now you’re suddenly having reservations. I’m sensing a disturbance in the force.”

Felicity pulled the door open quickly at that. “Thea Queen,” she asked in mock astonishment, hand on her hip as she cocked her head to the side. “Did you just quote Star Wars?!”

Now it was Thea’s turn to sigh dramatically. “Obviously, I’ve spent too much time with you. Your nerdiness has rubbed off. Next thing I know, you’ll be fitting us for matching Agents of Defense costumes or whatever you call it.” She waggled a finger in Felicity’s direction, squinting as her lips pursed.

“Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Don’t act like you don’t know what it’s called.” Felicity stepped toward her, leaning forward and pretending to bite at Thea’s finger. “Besides, I’ll let you be Peggy Carter this time.” She crossed her arms in front of herself, and for the first time Thea caught a look at the dress as the questionable amount of side boob made its presence known.

“Felicity! This one is perfect! He literally will not know what hit him.” She grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around quickly. “Well, at least not until he sees the back or the side,” she said with a snicker.

“Thea,” Felicity looked toward the ceiling in exasperation. But Thea, being Thea, pulled Felicity’s hair from her ponytail and fluffed it until it fell around her shoulders. She pushed her arms down roughly to her sides, and then stepped in front of Felicity. Grabbing a hold of her chin, she locked eyes with her extremely stubborn, _definitely a Queen_ sister-in-law.

“Felicity. My brother is wonderful. He has many fine qualities and a tendency for heroics. However,” she pressed a finger to her forehead with several dramatic taps, “he is an absolute dummy sometimes. This time being one of them.”

Felicity let her eyes close as she let out a breath. “I agree with you, Thea, obviously. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here right now. But I also don’t want to push him. Well, I mean, yes. I want to push him because like you said, wonderful but also a complete dummy.”

The last conversation, or several conversations, she and Oliver had about their future and expanding their family had all ended with his extremely tired and honestly, completely lame excuses. As if she hadn’t heard it all before, he actually had the nerve to start the last one with “because of the life that we lead.” Felicity had clamped her hand over his mouth before he could finish, and threatened to change the password on every electronic he owned _and call Digg_ if he continued. With her frustration mounting, knowing children was what they both wanted but Oliver was being very _Oliver_ about the whole thing, she decided to consult an expert to formulate a plan. That expert being Thea and that plan being GetFelicityPregnant2k18.

“Then let’s push him. Or if it makes you more comfortable, we’ll call it a gentle nudge in the right direction.” She let go of Felicity’s chin and walked to stand behind her. Wrapping her arms around her from behind, she rested her chin on Felicity’s shoulder.

“Just think, this time next year you could be holding my adorable niece or nephew.” Thea squeezed her a little tighter, and Felicity retuned her hug as she rested her head against Thea’s.

“You really think this will work?”

Thea scoffed lightly. “Felicity, I know this will work.” She lifted her hand from Felicity’s waist and pointed at the mirror on the back wall of the changing room. “You. Little black dress. Red wine. My brother. BAM!” Moving her hand in the air with a flourish, she exclaimed “Baby Queen!”

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh as she shook her head. Thea always had a way of reminding her just how grateful she was to have won over not one Queen, but two.


	2. He's Her Lobster Among Other Things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tatiana because she asked

“Did you remember to get the Junior Mints?” She’s just uncorked the wine, pouring two glasses as she calls into the kitchen.

“Yes, Felicity. I remembered the Junior Mints.” Placing a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, he opens the box of candy and shakes it over the bowl.

“I’m so glad we finally got to this episode. It’s probably in my top five favorite episodes of all time, maybe top three. I won’t tell you the others because we haven’t gotten to them yet but believe me, this one is gold.” Smiling indulgently, he hands over the bowl that she then settles on her lap. Relaxing back on the couch and accepting the half of blanket she hands him, he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her against him.

“Ready?” Looking up at him over her shoulder expectantly, he can’t help but lean in to press a kiss to her lips – once, twice. She hums against his mouth in approval.

“As I’ll ever be.” A sharp finger reaches out to poke him in the chest.

“Hey! It’s not my fault you’ve never seen F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Everyone has seen it. Literally, Oliver. Everyone.” Her glasses slip down her nose a little and her mouth twists into this adorable shape. He smiles as he kisses her again, and this time when he pulls away he rubs her nose with his gently.

“I’ve seen episodes just not the whole series.” The remote is in her hand before he can form a more convincing protest. She settles into his side, and he chuckles as he watches her shovel a large handful of popcorn and melted candy into her mouth.

“You’ll love this one, I promise. It’s so funny and sweet.” He takes a sip of his wine and watches her out of the corner of his eye. Admittedly, he’s not very good at tv marathoning or relaxing or sitting still or any of the things that Felicity says are necessary during “vigilante downtime.” But spending time with Felicity is never a chore, and he definitely enjoys watching her watch the show.

Twenty-two minutes, half a bottle of wine, and a bowl of sticky sweet popcorn later, Oliver is fully engrossed in the poignantly heartfelt ending.

_“See? He’s her lobster!”_

Maybe it’s the wine or the candied popcorn sugar high. Or perhaps he’s just a complete cheeseball, but he can’t help himself when he pulls her even closer and whispers against her temple. “I’m your lobster.”

The hitch in her breath is the only alert he has to her rapid movement. Popcorn kernels scatter across the floor as the bowl clatters, but neither one could care less. Her arms are around his neck pulling him in tight. Their lips meld together in a sweet, loving kiss as she sighs against his mouth.

Several long, warm moments pass before she finally pulls back. Her gaze is locked on his yet he doesn’t move away. He’s used to her staring, studying his face as she does. But it’s her words that surprise him, form a tight knot in his chest.

“I know you think you’re a difficult man to love, Oliver Queen.” Her hand comes around from the hold she has on the back of his neck to cup his cheek. “But that couldn’t be further from the truth. You are a good person with a good heart.” She can see how affected he is but she pulls him back to her anyway, kissing him slowly, taking her time. Finally breaking their kiss enough to speak, she smiles against his lips.

“Damn right you’re my lobster,” she whispers before claiming his mouth with hers.


	3. I Come in Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the MTV reblog on tumblr; vote for olicity as "ship of the year": http://mtv.tumblr.com/post/122443593980/nominee-3-of-6-like-or-reblog-this-post-to-vote

“I can understand your decision, of course I can.” The hand holding her mug tightened ever so slightly, “I was on the receiving end of the murderous – and unfortunately I mean, _actually murderous_ – gaze of Moira Queen more than once myself.”

The other woman raises one brow in deference, as there is no love loss for the Queen family matriarch between these two.

“Felicity, I…” but she’s interrupted by a perfectly manicured hand.

“Please, let me finish.” The woman acquiesces; although the sinking feeling she had when first sitting down has returned, despite the blonde’s assurances when she arrived that their conversation was a friendly one. _I come in peace_ , she joked, both hands raised in front of her.

They had spent the better part of an hour talking, slowly sipping their coffees, trying to feel one another out. Sandra Hawke was no fool; she spent the last ten years of her life as a single mother, raising a happy, confident, and frankly, mischievous young man. She devoted her life to motherhood, and would be damned if this woman was going to make her feel small. Her last name may be Smoak, but there is no doubt in Sandra’s mind that she is a Queen through and through.

“Oliver is a good man, Sandra. With a good heart.” Felicity’s reverent tone is exactly what Sandra expected. Just another in the long line of women who have fallen for Oliver Queen’s charms. Honestly, she hoped for better. This woman seemed smarter, kinder, and normal _ish_ than any of Oliver’s previous dalliances.

“But for the sake of honesty, I’m not sure had I been in your position that my choice would have been any different.”

Sandra places her mug on the table, ready for the sympathy card to be played, ready for this woman who obviously knows _nothing_ of being a mother to tell her how _hard_ it must have been for her to be alone, how _strong_ she is for choosing to have her child, and maybe even how _grateful_ she is to her because now _her Oliver_ can meet his son.

What comes next is surprising in its candor, and Sandra replies with a slight huff.

“It’s not like Ollie would have been a good parent. I can’t even imagine – _can you imagine?_ – what that would have looked like?” Felicity’s face morphs into one of disgust but she shakes away the thought quick enough.

“And I’m sure once you heard the Gambit sank, and Oliver was…” Felicity pauses as though she’s weighing her words. “Gone,” she settles on, “I can’t say I would want to have been in your shoes then.”

“No one is in any position to make judgments on your decision, Sandra,” her sober tone seems sincere. Sandra lifts her chin, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“But you still don’t think I made the right one, do you?” If Felicity is surprised by her question, she doesn’t show it.

“What I don’t think is the right decision is keeping your son from Oliver _now_.” Felicity takes a sip from her mug, eyes closing minutely, knowing that Sandra is watching her with intent.

“The reason I asked for us to meet today, and I meant it when I told you I come in peace, is to see if we can start discussions about Oliver and Connor having a relationship. There is no one who knows Oliver Queen better than I do, or could speak to the kind of man he’s become. Ollie doesn’t exist any longer, Sandra. For more reasons than I could explain…” as she trails off, Sandra catches the tiny, proud smile that pulls at Felicity’s lips.

“Oliver doesn’t know the first thing about being a parent, Felicity. And no _years on a deserted island_ or run for Mayor of Starling City will teach him that.”

“He doesn’t know how to be a father, that’s true. But he’s willing to try.” Felicity sets her mug down carefully, and lifts her gaze to stare at Sandra straight on. There’s a ferociousness Sandra recognizes, has seen in the mirror herself once or twice.

“I’m going to tell you something that I don’t talk about often, but in this case maybe it bears repeating. My father left when I was seven. I never knew why. All I knew was that it hurt, _a lot_.” Felicity takes a deep breath, then reaches for one of Sandra’s hands. When Sandra tries to pull away on instinct, Felicity’s grip tightens.

“He found his way back to me two years ago, but he wasn’t the man I remembered. In all of the dreams I had of him – and trust me there were _many_ – they never ended with that kind of heartbreak. He was a bad person, Sandra. A terrible man who did horrible things, _hurt people_. Tried to hurt people I care about. I’ve spent a lot of time wishing I had a different father, someone who was closer to a hero than a villain.”

Felicity releases Sandra’s hand and sits back in her chair. Watching as she dabs a napkin on her cheeks, just beneath the rims of her glasses, Sandra is struggling to process her own feelings of what she’s just heard.

Felicity is reaching for her purse before Sandra can respond. She leaves a twenty on the table, and stands quickly. Unsure of what to say, Sandra remains quiet, staring at Felicity’s back.

When she turns toward the table, all watery smile and fluttering hands, Sandra nods for her to continue.

“See, the thing is Sandra: all those dreams Connor has – and trust me, _he has them_ – about the kind of man his father is, all your fears about all the ways that he could be hurt…” her smiles fades just slightly, as she raises her chin. “You will never need to worry. You’re already the hero of his story.”

Sandra’s mouth drops open, but she’s unable to manage a reply. Felicity winks – _she actually winks_ – and hikes her purse higher on her shoulder.

“But take it from someone who knows. The world can always use more heroes.”

As Felicity Smoak exits the coffee shop, a slow smile drags across the face of Sandra Hawke. _Moira Queen must have hated her,_ she thinks to herself.


End file.
